


Break

by Jbyoungjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, mutual pining to be exact, the rest of got7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbyoungjae/pseuds/Jbyoungjae
Summary: Jaebum is in love with Youngjae; it sucks.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> 2jae getting-together fic, but i had to make our boys suffer a little :'D

Jaebum didn’t have to be told that forming a crush on one of his teammates was a bad idea.

Nah, he had figured that part out himself. In fact, if he remembered correctly when it had finally clicked what these weird feelings were, his first thought was a resounding, _Oh shit._ He hadn’t even had time to really enjoy that sweet floaty sensation in his stomach for a millisecond. One moment he was making some remark about how the day’s good practice had been thanks to his fantastic leadership skills, and the next his pulse was pounding like he’d just run a marathon in one stretch but he hadn’t, it was just Youngjae’s happy grin popping up right in front of his face that made his heart do funny things. And immediately, the icy waves of foreboding and terror had crashed over him.

Not that he'd let anyone know. Instead he'd gave an awkward nod in the general direction of that ridiculously beautiful smile and went back to the dorm to lock himself in his room so he could take a nap and hope that these feeling would be gone by the time he woke up.

Big surprise, the nap didn't even happen. He didn't even get a goodnight rest since he shares not only the room with Youngjae but also the bed.

This was actually not a surprise when Jaebum took a hot second to examine prior feelings towards Youngjae it became increasingly and embarrassingly obvious to him that the whole taking-care-of-the-younger thing had been born out of a thirst for Youngjae's attention. Because when it came to him he was a slut for Youngjae's attention.  He— just wanted him to smile. To make him laugh, enjoy his time, include him into everything. He just wanted to be the reason to make Youngjae happier and he wanted that to himself.

This could really ruin everything. So there was no way he was going to confess his feelings nor think about them again.

Or that's what he thought.

If someone would ask Jaebum if developing feelings for Youngjae was worse or having to keep it to himself was, he'd say neither.

What's worse was having Youngjae lying right next to him while they were just chilling alone in their room, the younger boy playing with the string of his hoodie.

 "Say, hyung…. What if I tell you that I'm in love?" Youngjae said, still playing with his hoodie.

Jaebum felt his heart squeeze and tried his best to suppress whatever the feeling was because panicking right noe won't do him any good. Not to mention that Youngaje could be joking. He tends to do that a lot.

"Oh?" Was Jaebum's smart response. His lips were pursed and he probably looked dumb but that was the only way he could answer without saying something stupid and make this awkward.

"And if he's a guy?" Youngjae pushed, looking over with a nervous smile across this face.

"Mhm," Okay, he's not really panicking right now, though he needs to sit upright to face Youngjae. "Go on."

"And he's someone we know; someone in our group…"

_Aw, YES!_ Jaebum wanted to throw his fist in the air, but he didn't. He has high hopes for this but he's gotta be cool for this. "…Okay?"

He didn't mean to sound like was pushing the other to talk, but he really hoped that Youngjae would get on with this or he might do it himself. This is the best chance he'll ever get at this and he didn't want to ruin it, so he'll just wait for the younger to say what he wanted to say first.

Somehow, it seemed to the other like he wasn't interested in this because Youngjae's expression fell after a moment of silence.

"Do you think it's a bad idea, hyung? Will I get in trouble?"

Jaebum had to think about it for a second — as if he'd never thought about it before. To be honest this was a really bad idea. They'd get in a whole lot of trouble and might end their careers. Still, how long as he been waiting for this? Too long if one would ask him. They can be careful. It could work out. _—Ah!!_ He's getting ahead of himself! Youngjae didn't even said it was him.

"I think you can work out if you're careful." He finally said, "In fact I think you should do it since it'd obviously would make you happier." _Stop getting ahead of yourself dammit._

"Really? Hyung??" Youngjae was looking at him like he's said the most absurd thing in the world. Jaebum wanted to smack that look off his face, but that could wait.

"Yep. Go on. Do it."

"Eh? Now?"

"Now."

"……no, no, no! I don't think I can't do it now. It's impossible!!"

"It's not! You can do it, Youngjae. Trust me." _Come, on spit it out! Tell me you love me so I can finally tell how much I do too!_

That's when Youngjae suddenly got up and made it to the door.

Confused now, Jaebum asked, "Where are you running to??"

"Ah—um, I'm … going to…—tell Mark Hyung…" Youngjae stuttered, seemingly in hurry.

"Mark?" _It can't be._

"Yes. Uh, he's the one… who…I'll just get going. I'm sorry hyung." And then he was gone.

Jaebum couldn't believe what he'd just heard. It felt as if someone had just dumped cold water on him and knocked the breath out of him. His chest felt tight, his eyes were stinging, and his chest hurt so fucking much.

It was Mark who Youngjae was in love with. It was Mark not him. And now Youngjae is going to confess his love to Mark… not him.

He got way ahead of himself.

He lost to Mark without even trying.

Had Youngjae ever considered him like that? Obviously not. Jaebum was nothing but a leader before even being a big brother to Youngjae…

A bitter laugh left his mouth as he realized that he's going to see the two together. He's going to see what he can never have.

Thoughts of Mark rejecting Youngjae's feelings crossed his mind, but he pushed them away immediately. Because there was no way Mark—He got along the most with Youngjae… there was no way he wouldn't—…!

Fuck.

Jaebum let out a heavy sigh and looked around the room. He felt wrong, having these selfish thoughts—he should be happy for them, as he lay on the soft mattress under the white comforter, and curled in on himself as tightly as possible to make the twisting feeling in his chest loosen a bit, it didn't. it only got worse when the light came out and Youngjae didn't come back to the room.

The next evening, Jaebum woke up groggy. He didn't want to leave bed, didn't feel like doing anything, and most of all didn't want to go out of his room to be greeted with a happy couple he was sure he'll see as soon as he walked out of the room.

Jaebum forces himself out of his room about an hour later. He isn't surprised at seeing Mark sitting at the floor, legs spread out, Youngjae crouching down in front of him with Coco between them. Hm— weird. Nothing seemed to change? Ah—scratch that. Jaebum frowned as he noticed Youngjae's hand settling on Mark's knee as the other held up Coco to lick at Youngjae's face. Damn dog.

He plopped himself down on the couch. Looking all grumpy-grnadpa and all. He didn't care though, he's at least allowed to feel bad about everything today and he will.

Jaebum failed to notice the look shared between the two playing with the dog, he also didn't notice that Youngaje got up and came to sit next to him. He wasn't avoiding looking at them, mind you, nah, he just thought that the ceiling was kind of interesting at the moment, especially that dirty stain that Jackson told them 'It's not sauce, and it's not my fault.' Jaebum's mouth twisted in a halfhearted version of a smile at the thought, but it quickly disappeared as he heard Youngjae calling him.

"Jaebum-hyung… are you okay?" Youngjae asked after a moment of silence, Jaebum glanced at him.

"Yeah," he said, his voice feels a little thick. For once, no teasing words came to his mind. No — nothing. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far! Don't forget to leave a coment and tell me what you thought! I'd appreciate that so much!


End file.
